ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiusagi Ōdōtai
Yukiusagi has no memory of her parents or her clan. Her lack of knowledge about her past doesn't bother her, more like it forces her to focus on creating a future she can never forget and is proud of. She does, secretly, want to know more about her roots, but it is not her main driving force. Background Information Abandoned at the gates of the Leaf Village, the female child was taken in by an elderly couple that had been unable to conceive children. They kept her name, which had been placed on a card in the basket she had been found in. The couple raised the girl, and as she grew, they noticed that the rabbit shaped birthmark on her back grew with the child. At the age of six, Yukiusagi had a strange and vivid dream. A woman, cloaked in rabbit fur came to the girl in a meadow. She told the child that she was special, and would grow into a lovely woman, if she chose the right path. The woman then explained how to use the Tachikomeru no Jutsu, then showed Yukiusagi the hand signs and how to use it. Before she left the woman promised to return and teach the girl the Mehidasu no Jutsu, when she was older and ready. The child told her adoptive parents about her dream and how she always heard another voice in her head. The woman also had also explained that the voice was the Zodiac that resided inside the girl. After hearing all this the elderly couple agreed it was time to send the girl to the academy. While in the school Yukiusagi passed most of her training. Her Ninjutsu was average, and she was fairly good at Chakra control. Her weakest subject was Taijutsu. Despite her flexibility, she wasn't good at countering physical attacks. Having passed the required fields, she graduated an average student. When she was not on missions or in the training grounds, Yukiusagi use to always be found reading books. Mostly on Jutsu and history. Personality & Behavior Being of a quiet and kind demeanor, most people assumed that Yukiusagi was shy, when in reality she loved being around people and socializing. When she is on a mission she is very alert, her eyes always scanning the surrounding area and her ears noting every sound. She usually acted as bait and excels at hiding and remaining completely still. She is loyal to a fault, once her trust has been gained. Often times she will jump in to a situation with little thought to her safety if she believes she can save another or help a comrade. She can also be single minded, ignoring other issues to solve the problem in front of her. What she lacks in physical strength she makes up for with a core of steel and an unrelenting spirit. She gathers information quickly, coming to realizations before others at times. She has now somewhat withdrew in to herself, Avoiding others and spending much of her free time in the forest, working on her jutsu and fighting skills, as well as her food pill making skills (she uses her adoptive mothers recipe). *When Yuki returned from the battle with the masked shinobi, she had changed somewhat. She no longer felt connected to her friends, and felt she was simply holding them back. Because of this she came home to her mother and father less and less. Training in the woods or with her squad leader when she wasn’t on missions, the girl withdrew, determined to become strong enough to stand with the others from her village. A year past, with little exchange between the girl and the two people who took her in to their home and family. They often heard her coming home early in the morning and leaving a few hours before the day really started. The young girl who was always home in time for dinner, now missed meals more often then not. Her mother expressed her concern to several of her friends, and many said the child was going through a stage, that was sure to end with her coming home and saying she was sorry for her behavior. However they were wrong, because Yuki’s adoptive parents died before her “stage” could come to an end. One night the girl returned early, having injured her leg during a self-training session. When she neared the house, something was wrong. The lights were off and the door was wide open. Rushing in, a kunai drawn, the female found her mother with a tantō in her abdomen, having committed seppuku. Rushing to her side, she saw her father laying on the ground, clutching his chest his eyes glazed with death. After the funeral’s Yuki was informed that her parents had left her a decent amount of money, enough for her to stay in the house she grew up in and live comfortably. After this event, Yuki became even more withdrawn, her eyes usually on the ground. She stopped going to the book store, feeling training was more important. The few people in the village who didn’t fear her eyes, and had befriended her, now saw little none of the girl. She stopped running laps around the village, to instead, run through the forest, working on her speed and ability of avoidance. If one were to happen upon the girl, they would find that she had made a small place for herself. If asked why she was sleeping in the woods, the child would turn her head and simply say “To many memories cause emotions that hinder my climb to my goal.” Appearance Yukiusagi has long brown hair with white streaks. Having never cut it, her hair reaches just below her butt, though it is commonly in a braid crowning her head. Her complexion is pale, but not sickly and she has a few freckles adorning her face. Her piercing gold eyes are surrounded by thick black lashes. On the left side of her face, from her ear down to her jaw is a faded white scar. She got it after falling from a tree when she was training herself one day. On her lower back is a rabbit shaped mark. If examined closely one can see what look like symbols making up the lines of the rabbit. When she activates the Tachikomeru no Jutsu, the rabbit mark extends to her whole back, covering the skin up to her neck and down to just above her butt. She usually can be seen wearing a tight white, off the shoulder top, with a black jacket when it is cold. Her pants are tight at the thighs and loose at the ankles a mixture of black, white and grey. On her feet she wears black or white ninja shoes. Sometimes one will catch her in white shorts and a white tank-top wandering the forest without shoes at all. *After a year and a half, not much has changed about the girl. Instead of a braided halo, she keeps her hair in a single straight braid, running down her back. She has a couple more scars, which she now hides with a off the shoulder long sleeved white or black top. She has two fang like scars on her left hip, and a couple other scars on her arms and legs from her inability to dodge the hair-blade of an enemy. Her hair has also gained more white streaks/highlights. She now always wears the gloves that she picked up after Zeshin defeated the Ox zodiac. Abilities Vibrations and hearing: At a young age she discovered she could sense vibrations from the ground, transferred into her feet or hands. After much practice she is somewhat able to discern when an animal or person is making the vibrations, though she can only feel them if the object or person making them in within 50 feet. Her hearing is also very good. She loves to listen to the sounds of the forest and see if she can match the sounds and vibrations to a single target. Her hearing is better then average but she can not hear something from miles away. More like 100 feet away. Anything farther then that and it becomes unclear and hard to understand or pinpoint. Speed: Yukiusagi has always loved to run and play. After she entered the academy she had been being bullied by some older kids for her short stature and shy demeanor. She spent many days running to escape her bullies, which enhanced her ability to run at a set pace for a long distance. After the academy she began running on a daily basis, fearful that if she could not help defeat an enemy she would need to get someone who could quickly. Jutsu: Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Zodiac Variation: When her cloak is active, she is absorbed in fur-like chakra and rabbit ears sprout from her cloaked head. Her hair turns completely white and her arms and legs appear to be from a rabbit. Her ability to jump and dig with her hind and fore legs is enhanced. When she jumps and lands back on the ground, the earth around her shakes and splinters apart. She can dig down in the ground and create sinkholes or soften the dirt. If water is added to the softened dirt then it becomes like quick sand. Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3526 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4417 Casual Storyline Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5059 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3096 Training Approved By: Heki Category:Characters